User talk:Shroober-1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Shroober-1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dragonvoid (talk) 20:11, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Hi im Jewell15 What is your spore username. Shroober-1, a pleasure to meet you :) You Should Fix His Spore Wiki Wretched Sharks Page Grammer. Oh I fixed it earlier today, did you notice? Talking about this and add a little Made Up Stuff. http://spore.wikia.com/wiki/Fiction:Wretched_Sharks Do you like the term omg space toaster and lord lightbulb? XD Yes XD Why thank you! I also stated that they were all dead XD Yes its possible The WFL is much stronger he told me you should make a wiki page about them there not that bad on the spore wiki. the wretched sharks can beat the WFL. It depends, do they have Morgan freeman? I Know i threatend to kill you or told you to kill yourself but still we can start all over lets be back to the old days the area 52 teamwork we did. I would but I still remember what happened the last time you said that. dont know how to delete. Great News shroober-1 thunder has contacted the admin and owner of this wiki hes about too. Good thing I have people back on the sporum to back me up. I'm gonna go get them. Wait. You meant delete didn't you... Oh no. Well on the bright side this place is potentially about to get more members XD Here he is asking them he also apologized so he wouldnt get banned and i agree http://spore.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:OluapPlayer Look dude im going to defend myself first of all not everyone knows about subnautcita second of all my trolling isnt bad even me and darklord have goodtimes on the sporum 3rd of all stop telling lies about me 4th these are reasons and dont go disagreeing your also not like your old self. Shroober-1: Listen kid. I'm sick of you trying to tick me off and I'm sick of you trying to get away with all the trolling you do. Like it or not if I'm the only one stopping you from doing this to other people then I'm DEFINATELY here to stay. im not a troll dont you know the past look were just fighting over nothing and im not a troll also we should of banned scorch when we had the chance but no you side with him its your fault why dont we just stop this and go back forget pikimin forget all of them dont forget matt tho what about the sha. Shroober-1: You outright claimed to be the new generation of trolls!(which is a good thing for us cause that's less trouble) and scorch didn't do anything wrong! You're just mad cause he banned you from the RP! You didn't even come up with the SHA, you ripped off a different game. If there's anyone I should forget then it isn't them. It's you. ill stop trolling you once we both apologize and lift my ban scorch apologizes i apologize heron apologizes and others unblock me also i well apologize first then they do it then we can be friends once this war is all over i promise. im not a kid what you want mean to call you a kid like i said once a admin deletes this and ban none of us wrre okay im okay if im banned tho. So when will you contact an admin of the SPORUM wiki and not the SPORE wiki? but shroober-1 were friends me you and matt area 52 :( sad news the admins on the other site are unintrested due to that your own your own buddy cant help delete just give up it well never be deleted keep complaining about it all you want its not going anywhere nor am i adding you http://spore.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:199942#7 you also said you dont care how ashamed cry all you want. because i am not about to be in a pointless drama nor worry about it know goodbye thunderlord1234 signing off. Shroober-1: I know what they said. They said no because they aren't the admins of the sporum wiki. I Agree with thunder here its your fault you did not defend him during scorch's bullying and matt bullying him you blame him for everything he didnt do and you got bat crazy of this little joke im sure this joke was made to show how he felt after making him mad and calling him the lowest rank with your buddies scorch and that ? guy. Shroober-1: How do I know you're not thunder? If you're not then Identify yourself and I'll show you OUR side of the story. There's a lot more to this the. What's been shown so far. Nvrm, nice try thunder but since this alt Trollson13 isn't registered, I got your IP now. Wonder what I can do. Meh, I'll ask my buddies at school. Very mature of you i have been in the wiki for a long time since 08 as a wiki contributer. Shroober-1: then why don't you have an account? You really have to tell on that thunder guy or tell about his life or what hes doing you also said he backstabs or insults them wow how nice. Shroober-1: Answer the question why don't you have a wiki account. Also, if you aren't Thunderlord then what's your account name on spore? im asking you nicely to delete the stuff on the good friends page thunder would never backstab okay and hes not trolling. Shroober-1: either you don't know the whole story or you're him.